


Arms Dealing Techniques

by Nyctae



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, Matty and Bozer are there for like three lines, Mention of sex, Secret Relationship, no angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae
Summary: Mac and Riley have the house to themselves for the weekend until Jack stops by unannounced.He should probably learn to knock.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Arms Dealing Techniques

“ _You seem tired. You sure you’ll still up for tonight?_ ”

“ _Yes. Ill text you when Bozer leaves. Mind takeout instead of a restaurant?_ ”

“ _Sure. I’ll grab food on my way over._ ”

“Mac! Jack! Do you need me to text you another invitation? Get off your phones and get your butts in here for debrief,” Matty called from the war room.

They put their phones away hastily and muttered ‘sorry’ as they entered the war room. The debrief seemed to last forever, and Mac was getting impatient quickly. It didn’t help that it was a Friday night, and he had plans. Bozer decided to spend the weekend at Leanna’s apartment, meaning Mac and Riley would have the house to themselves.

When Mac and Riley started dating, they wanted to keep their relationship a secret in case it didn’t work out. Their relationship consisted of dates at restaurants, nights when no one else was around, and stolen kisses in supply closets. The app Riley made for Bozer and Leanna came in handy, keeping Matty and the rest of Phoenix out of their private conversations. Now, it was six months later, and they felt trapped. It seemed too late to casually mention they had been dating for half a year, but it also seemed too weird to suddenly act more affectionate.

Mac snapped out of his thoughts when Matty called the debrief to an end, finally dismissing them. He practically threw down the paperclip he had bent into the shape of an aeroplane, but before he could leave the war room, Matty said his name. He paused and turned to face her.

“So, Mac, you seemed antsy during debrief,” she stated.

He tried to play it off with a shrug. “You know I never sit still.”

“But today you seemed more impatient than usual. I know there’s no fire tonight, so what’s the rush?”

“Just want to get home and sleep for the weekend.” He glanced at his watch before adding, “Uh, Bozer’s waiting for me, so if you don’t mind...” He gestured towards the door.

Matty looked at him quizzically but nodded. “You can go. Have fun.”

Mac thanked her and headed towards the parking garage. He understood that he was probably overanalysing the conversation, but ‘go have fun’ is a very specific response to someone saying they’re planning to sleep. Matty probably knew he was lying, but he didn’t know if Matty knew about him and Riley. Considering he couldn’t do much even if she did know, he tried to distract himself from his worry by chatting with Bozer during the car ride.

When they made it back, Bozer giddily ran to pack a bag of clothes while Mac headed towards his bathroom. He let the shower heat up and fished his phone out of his pocket to text Riley.

“ _Bozers leaving in a minute. You can come over whenever_ ”

He heard the door to the garage slam shut as he stepped into the shower. Though the mission hadn’t been difficult, he was sore from a fight and the cheap hotel mattress he spent a few nights on. It was nice being able to spend more than 5 minutes on a shower for the first time in a week. The water was cool and refreshing, and he felt clean again.

Deciding he had spent enough time relaxing, he turned off the shower and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When he entered his bedroom, his quiet humming turned into a startled shout. He exhaled in relief when he realised the figure on his bed was Riley.

“Hey, Mac,” she greeted, failing to hold back a laugh.

“Why are you in my room?”

“Needed to charge my laptop, and your bed is comfy. Thai food’s in the dining room.” She hopped off the bed and left the room. “Feel free to join me when you’re decent.”

He changed into comfortable clothes and went to the dining room where Riley was setting out the containers of food. He pulled out a chair, pushing it in when she sat down.

“I hope you know you’re cheesy as hell.”

He sat down and looked at her with a mischievous smirk. “Good thing you’re not lactose intolerant.” 

He started laughing, and Riley groaned, “God, that was Jack levels of bad.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself.” He rested his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers.

After dinner, Riley went to the kitchen to throw the trash away. She looked over at Mac and smirked. “Room for dessert?” 

“Of course.” He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting kisses on her neck.

She laughed and wiggled her way out of his grasp, taking two small containers out of the freezer. “I meant ice cream, Mac.”

“Oh…” He could feel his face heat up.

“But I do think your idea would be good later.” She pecked his lips before grabbing two spoons. “I’ll let you choose the movie.”

They migrated to the living room, and Riley sat on the couch while Mac rifled through a bin of DVDs. “I don’t have many DVDs that aren’t Jack’s. We could get caught up on Game of Thrones instead.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Now come eat your ice cream before it melts.” He obliged, sitting next to her. She handed him one of the pints and a spoon in exchange for the remote.

“Thanks,” he said as he opened the lid. “You got rocky road. That’s my favourite!”

“Duh, that’s why I got it.” She flipped through the TV channels. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” She smiled when he kissed her cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They watched the show quietly; the only sound was the scraping of spoons. They eventually abandoned the empty containers and spoons on the coffee table.

At some point during their TV marathon, Riley laid her head on Mac’s lap. It didn’t take long for his ever-restless fingers to start playing with her hair.

* * *

Mac glanced at the clock: 2 A.M. His gaze shifted to the girl still in his lap; her eyes were half-closed. He gently shook her and murmured, “Hey, Riles, wake up. It’s time to go to bed.” He sighed when he only received a sleepy, incoherent mumble. “Okay, up you go.” He turned off the TV, moved her off his lap, and picked her up.

She allowed him to carry her without protest to his room. When he ungracefully dumped her on the bed, she glared angrily, but he just smiled. “Now you’re awake. Come on, get changed and brush your teeth.” He tossed her backpack to her.

“You’re being more of a dad than Jack,” she huffed, grabbing the pyjamas from her bag.

The mischievous smirk returned. “I mean, you could always call me—”

“I will leave if you finish that sentence.”

He laughed and pulled her off the bed. “I’m joking, and I’m sorry that I care about your dental health.”

“Whatever. I just want to go back to bed and cuddle,” she griped. She changed into her pyjamas before entering the bathroom. Mac put his toothbrush back in the container and took hers out. She rolled her eyes as she took it; he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

When she finished brushing her teeth, she went back into Mac’s room and slipped under the blankets. She lazily watched as he shut the blackout curtains and climbed into bed. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered, “Good night.”

She sighed contentedly and shut her eyes. “Good night.”

* * *

Considering his body rarely let him sleep in, Mac was surprised when he woke up at seven, but he wasn’t complaining.

He ran for a few miles before showering and making coffee. He poked his head into his bedroom to ask if Riley wanted any, but she was still asleep. He had nothing that had to be done, so he decided to relax and tinker with one of his projects.

The sound of the shower pulled his focus away from his project. How the hell did Riley manage to sleep past eleven? Mac hadn’t slept for more than eight hours in years.

After a few more minutes of working, he went to pour a cup of coffee for Riley. He set the mug down in alarm on the counter when the door opened.

“Mac? You home?”

Mac let out a sigh of relief. It was just Jack. “Yeah, in the kitchen!” he called as he picked up the mug again. He looked over to Jack when he entered the kitchen. “Did you need something?”

“Nah, just wanted to see if you wanted to do a movie marathon or something, but it seems you’ve already got company.”

Mac quickly realised that the shower was running. He needed to find a lie. He wasn’t ready to explain that his girlfriend was practically Jack’s daughter. “Oh, yeah, an old MIT buddy came up for a visit.”

Jack nodded. “Cool, cool. Did you pick them up or something? I didn’t see a car.” Jack didn’t see her car. If Riley were here and Jack wasn’t, he’d kiss her for parking in the garage. 

“Yeah, he flew in, and I didn’t want him to pay for a hotel when he could just crash here.”

“Well, then I take it you're busy. Maybe I could meet this buddy tomorrow. We could all go out to grab some food.”

Mac nodded. “Yeah, maybe. I’ll ask him later. Sorry that you came all this way...”

Jack held his hand up to cut him off. “No need to apologise. I was nearby at a store anyway and should’ve called or something. I’ll come again tomorrow, okay?”

The shower shut off. “Uh, yeah sure.” Mac hadn’t really listened to what Jack said. He just needed Jack to get out of the house. “So, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you, hoss. You sure you ain’t got some hot date? You seem pretty eager to get me out of here.”

Mac forced a chuckle. “You really think I, of all people, would invite some random date into my house?”

Jack laughed with him while they walked towards the front door. “True, true. You’re smarter than that. I’ll get out of your hair now. Enjoy spending time with your friend.”

“Thanks. Bye, Jack.” He shut the door after his friend left. He returned to the kitchen and filled the mug before returning to his workbench.

“Hey, who was that?” Riley asked and sat in his lap. She grabbed the mug of coffee and took a sip.

“Jack stopped by.” When her eyes widened, he added, “I told him you were just a friend from school. He doesn’t know. Don’t worry.”

“We’re gonna have to tell him eventually.” She drained the rest of the coffee and set the mug down. “I hope that was for me.”

“It was hence why I used your mug, and we can tell him whenever. I just thought it would be nice to have one weekend to ourselves.” He smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah… We can tell him after this weekend if that’s alright with you."

“Fine with me. Bozer has some leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Cool, thanks. I have to get something done for Matty, but it shouldn’t take me too long. Have fun experimenting, and don’t blow the house up.”

“I won’t. Have fun working.”

“I won’t.” She gave him a kiss and left the room.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Mac to become engrossed with his work again. He lost all track of time until his concentration was broken by a yell: “Mac! Come here!”

She didn’t sound panicked, but he was still concerned. He set down his tools and rushed to the kitchen. “Is everything alright?”

“I made bacon mac & cheese for dinner,” she announced with a proud smile, gesturing to the two plates with generous helpings of pasta.

“It looks great.” He pulled her into a hug. “I was honestly worried for a second.”

“Do you really think if I were hurt or being kidnapped that I wouldn’t be more scared and yelling ‘Help!’?”

“You have a fair point, and I know you can handle yourself, but it doesn’t mean I can’t worry about you.” He let go of her to take a bite from one of the plates. “That’s really damn good.”

“Glad you think so. You done working for the night?” She asked while she searched in the fridge.

“I think I can be convinced to.”

“And I’m pretty good at convincing you.” She grinned and handed him a beer.

Once they finished eating, they moved to Mac’s room. Most of the night was spent streaming movies—probably illegally—on Riley’s laptop. The movies were eventually forgotten when Riley started kissing his face, slowly moving down to his neck.

“Riley…”

“Remember that idea you had?” Her breath was hot against his ear. He nodded and moaned when she attacked his pulse point before whispering in his ear, “Would you say it’s later now?”

“Yeah… Fuck, uhm, top left drawer,” he mumbled, arousal fogging his mind.

“I remember.” She pulled her top off and snatched a condom out of the drawer. “Come on. I can’t be the only one getting undressed.”

Soon, their clothes were forgotten with the muted laptop.

* * *

Mac set down the phone that read 6:12 A.M. and lied back down. A few minutes later, his restlessness won out, and he got up. He looked in the mirror and noted the numerous hickeys as he pulled on clothes for running. Luckily, they were around his clavicle and could easily be hidden by a shirt.

This time when he returned from his run, Riley was on the couch with a bowl of cereal and the TV on.

“Morning. You’re up early,” he greeted, giving her a quick kiss.

“Mhm. How was your run?”

“Good. I’m gonna take a shower and make some coffee then join you.”

She pointed to her mug on the coffee table. “Already made some. Enjoy your nearly-as-cold-as-your-room shower.”

“I don’t keep the shower that cold,” he argued while headed to the bathroom.

“Yes, you do, that’s why I refuse to shower with you!” she called back.

Mac rolled his eyes at her teasing and enjoyed his lukewarm at best shower. He stopped in the kitchen for a cup of coffee before sitting next to her on the couch.

“How was your shower?”

“Siberian winter cold,” he replied before leaning his head on her shoulder.

She pushed him off. “Your hair is wet!”

“Shouldn’t have made fun of my shower temperature preference.”

“You are the absolute worst,” she groaned. She glared at him before starting to laugh, “Nice hickeys.”

He scoffed in mock offence. “I believe that is your fault and not mine.”

“I made sure they could be hidden if you decided to wear a shirt,” she retorted before pulling down the collar of her shirt. “You’re no saint either.”

“I still think I have more.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Wanna bet?”

“Wouldn’t be a fair bet if I can’t see what I’m up against,” he answered with a smile.

She set the cereal bowl on the coffee table and smiled back at him. “Fine.” She tossed her pyjama shirt on the floor and kissed him. Their contest turned into a couch make-out session.

* * *

Jack called Mac twice to see if he and his friend wanted to get lunch, but he received no reply. He knew that Mac most likely wasn’t checking his phone because he was with his friend, but he still worried that maybe the kid was in danger.

His protective instincts won out, and he drove to the house. He made sure to be quiet while opening the door, looking and listening for any signs of intruders. Everything appeared to be in order.

He heard noises from the living room and started walking, hand on his gun. When he entered the living room, he had envisioned numerous possibilities. Maybe Mac and his friend were watching TV together. Maybe there would be intruders with guns. Maybe the two had already been kidnapped. Maybe Mac was alone, and his friend had gone home.

Not on the list of possible scenarios that crossed Jack’s mind was seeing Mac on top of Riley both shirtless and making out.

“Holy shit—” Jack was pretty sure his jaw was nearly touching the floor.

Mac jumped off of Riley, and the two faced Jack wide-eyed. Riley grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, hiding under it. Mac tried to casually place a pillow on his lap as he stammered, “I… uh, it’s not... what it looks like?”

“Unless this is some weird arms deal, I’m pretty sure it is exactly what it looks like.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, thinking of what to do. “Okay, so I’m going to go take these to the kitchen.” He pointed to the dishes on the table before continuing, “and you two are going to go put shirts on. Then we’re all gonna get that lunch I was promised and have a little chit-chat about this, alright?”

Mac and Riley both mumbled “alright” back. Jack nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen.

While Mac scurried down the hall to his room, Riley retrieved her shirt and hovered in the doorway of the kitchen. After a minute of silence, she blurted out, “Please don’t go too hard on him.”

Jack sighed and set the mug he was washing in the sink. “I wish you two hadn’t lied to me about this, and I’m sure we all wished I hadn’t found out like that. We’ll discuss this together over lunch.”

She nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

He knew he needed to do something to show that while he wasn’t thrilled with the situation, he wasn’t mad at them. He could never stay mad at them for long. “I’m going to go hard on him.” She looked up at him with a frown. “But it’s because I like this one, and I know he can handle it. You know, unlike that first boyfriend of yours.”

“We were twelve!”

“Details, schmetails. So how does pizza and skeeball sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't typically write fluff, but let me know if you liked my attempt at it.  
> If you enjoyed this, you should check me out on Instagram: [@vi.nyctae](https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en)


End file.
